First Date
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: It's Jake and Nessie's first date... And everything is going wrong. One-Shot. Cute :


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT--But Edward Cullen is **more than welcome** to own _me_ (;**

* * *

**NESSIE P.O.V.**

"Alright, bye mom." I said before quickly kissing her cold cheek and bouncing towards the door, where Jake was standing, waiting for me. "Why aren't you coming in?" I asked, grabbing my coat. He spends every other second of the day inside of my house, much to my father's dismay. Though I tell him over and over were just friends, he's not convinced.

Jake's like my big brother. Nothing more.

"Yes, Jacob. Why don't you come in?" I heard my father's voice say from over my shoulder, his tone amused but frustrated.

When I turned to see him, his face matched his tone perfectly. His eyes were lit up with amusement, yet his mouth was in a flat, hard line. I took a deep breath then sighed before opening the screen door. "We're just going to McDonald's, Dad."

"Mmhmm." He and Jacob were exchanging looks telling me that there was something going on I didn't know about.

Maybe a surprise party? No, my birthday passed three months ago. We could be going to see Charlie? Though I don't know why that would be a big deal. We see him all the time. I knew it! We were going to fancy restaurant.

Why would we be going to a fancy restaurant?

He was probably just getting tired of McDonald's. I was.

I was half way out of the front door before my father spoke again. "You don't think this is a bit _early_?" His tone was getting harder.

Jacob looked... Scared?

Would it be rude to ask what their talking about? Yes. It would.

I just pretended like I was looking for something in my pocket, though I knew I didn't fool my dad.

"Just be home at eight... But I'll know _everything. _Remember that." He warned, and for a second I didn't think he was going to let me go. His arm was securely around my waist as my mother looked like she was watching the funniest thing in the world.

I was still too shy to ask what was going on. I was pretty sure Jacob wasn't going to take me to a bar or anything. I look about 16.

"Alright, I'll see you at eight, then." I smiled, and reached up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Bye daddy, love you." I ran as fast as I could to Jake's car, he ran ten times faster than I did. Things were strange tonight.

The car ride was silent for the first ten minutes. Jacob didn't drive anything like the rest of my family (Minus my mom) and I was thankful for that. It gave me more time to think.

The wind and rain sprinkled on my right arm that I let hang out of the window. I was pretty mellow until I saw McDonald's fly past us. "Wait! Jake! You passed it!" I yelled, sticking my head out of the window and watching McDonald's fade into the distance.

"Umm, I picked a new place tonight." I was suddenly aware of the sweat dripping down his face and his trembling hands on the steering wheel. "Jake are you okay?" I asked, throwing my hand over his forehead, checking for a fever.

"Yea, I'm fine." His voice cracked twice.

I dropped it. I figured it was some wolf thing I didn't know about. Maybe he was upset with my dad about something. That would have made sense. He talked to Daddy inside his head because he didn't want me to hear the things he was saying... They were too mean.

And he didn't come inside because he didn't want to fight in front of me. Or maybe he was afraid he would lose. That would explain the scared expression on his face.

Why would Jake and my dad be fighting? The horrible truth started to dawn on me.

Jacob was still in love with my mom.

My breathing got faster, but I tried to hide it. I stuck my face out of the window and let the little rain drops hit my face. Half of the reason to calm me down, the other half to hide the tears that were about to fall.

Why would he do that? I thought he imprinted on _me_?

Why did I care so much? Jake was my _friend_! He wasn't anything more than that. Maybe a brother... But that was _it_. I was not in love with Jacob.

_I was not in love with Jacob._

We both silently freaked out as he drove to the best restaurant in town. I guess he was freaking out because he was going to break the bad news to me. And this had to be done in the nicest restaurant in Forks?

No, I wasn't in love with Jacob... Because I hated him. Would could he do this?

I stomped out of the car, my arms folded and my lips pressed hard together the whole way into the restaurant. We were seated, and we didn't talk until after the waitress bouth us our drinks. For me a diet coke, for him a beer.

Of course she didn't ID him. He looked 25.

"I'm telling my dad." I said stubbornly. I was mad at him. And I had a right to be.

"Nessie, this is the first drink I've had since you asked your dad what sex was.... And forced me to sit through the lesson."

I tried to cover my smile by drinking my diet coke. I politely asked the waitress to bring him a coffee, and take his beer. When she looked at me with a face that read "I can't do that" I just told her he was an alcoholic.

He seemed to be slightly more at ease, but I was still mad. I was wondering how long it was going to take him to tell me he was tearing my family apart.

He cleared his throat and tried to smile. "You look very pretty tonight."

I looked down at my ripped jeans and over sized t-shirt. I took me forty five minutes to get past Alice in this. "No. I don't." I said honestly, questioning his sanity. My copper hair was pulled back into messy pigtails and I had no make up on. He must just be buttering me up.

He took a deep breath and looked down. I was making it hard for him.

"Alright, look..." He was sucking up all of his confidence. "The reason why I bought you here was because..."

"Oh just spit it out!" I yelled, but the people were nice enough to pretend they didn't hear me. "I know why you bought me here." I said in a mean tone.

"You do?" His voice was too small for such a big man.

"I know you're in love with my mom, Jake!" The people were no longer pretending. All heads flew in our direction.

"Your mom!?" He was just as loud as I was, now. "No, not your mom!" He was angry, now.

"Then who! Who, Jake? You were supposed to fall in love with me!" I yelled, tears filling up my eyes now, the people curious.

"I did!" He yelled, then quickly ducked his head down as he realized what had escaped his lips.

I couldn't wrap my head around the words.

"I came here to tell you that I love you." He whispered, so low that the mortals couldn't hear. "This was supposed to be our first date."

With all of my might, I reached across the tabled and hit his shoulder as hard as I could.

"What was that for?!?"

"You idiot!" I yelled, my anger through the roof, but somehow my happiness also sky-rocketing. "You had me freaking out the whole time!" I yelled, people were deffentily staring.

He just slightly smiled.

We were quiet for a few seconds before I looked up and met his brown eyes. "By the way... I love you too."

And I did. How could I be so blind? I loved him.

I loved Jacob Black.


End file.
